


The Best

by BecaAMM



Series: Who is in Control [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Single Parents, Stark Family, Teenagers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, single parent tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s your 14th birthday, the first with Tony. He’s not just a good dad. He’s not just a great dad. He’sThe Bestdad. At least, he’s trying to be.





	The Best

Y/N curled herself on the mattress, trying to sleep again.

It was February 3, her 14th birthday, and Tony had promised her that she could sleep past 7am, not that her body got that information. She had fallen asleep at 2 am and woke up at 6 am like always, not being able to fall asleep again due to all the nightmares and the sensibility to the outside sounds.

Ever since she was adopted, ten months ago, she had a very rigid schedule. She had been recently admitted to MIT with an agreement that she would only go in the second semester of that year. Tony hadn’t been able to find a way to move to Massachusetts with her before them, and they both had agreed she was a bit too young to be alone in there. They were working on finding a house close to the campus and transfer his activities for at least 18 months. After she turned 16, she would be living alone in an apartment, but with the supervision of a householder.

While living on the streets, and even before her parents’ deaths, she was always reading and could even go to the library to stud every day, because everyone there trusted her. After adopting her, Tony quickly got her particular teachers. Apparently, all that work had given results.

She was almost asleep when the knock on her door made her moan in frustration.

“Wake up, Sunshine.” Tony opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

Y/N moaned again against the pillow, her Y/H/C hair spread all over the right side of her face.

“It’s my birthday. You said I could sleep today. “

“Don’t you want to have breakfast?” He chuckled.

“This is what brunch is for. “

Tony gave up and sat on her bed, moving her hair away and kissing her cheek.

“Okay, love. You can sleep a bit more, I’ll come back later. “

He left the room with a smile on his face, being surprised by Pepper when he closed the door.

“You really do love her, don’t you?”

He blushed, something she hadn’t ever seen him do before.

“She’s my daughter.” He looked away. “Of course I do love her. “

Who would say Tony Stark would be such a good parent?

Even worse: A single parent!

“You’re a great dad, you know that?” She complimented him.

He was always trying to find time to be with Y/N, teaching her what he knew, putting her on bed every night and sometimes even reading a bedtime story on his phone. He knew she was a teen – too old to bedtime stories –, but he knew she missed it. Her late father usually was the one she needed to watch out for during her childhood.

“The best, she said it herself.” He walked away, followed by her. “You think she’ll like my gift? “

Tony had prepared her a girly afternoon with Pepper, and built a really cool bike from zero to teach her how to ride.

It took him a month to do it, and now he really wanted to see her reaction.

“She’ll love it.” Pepper assured him.”What kind of girl wouldn’t like this kind of gift? She’ll be spoiled for a whole afternoon, have dinner on a great restaurant with her father and learn how to ride a bike. It’s perfect.”

He smiled, happy and nervous.

“You’re dining with us too, don’t forget. “

“Really?”

“She would never forgive me if you missed it. “

The secretary blushed.

“I’ll need to get my dress at home. “

“And I’ll pay for your taxi. “

“You always do. “

He rolled his eyes.

Yes, he did.

“I’ll be back in two hours.”

Pepper really needed to move closer to the mansion.

When she left, Tony bit his own tongue. What if Y/N didn’t like the spa thing? Or the food? Or the bike?

What if she didn’t like him as a father at all?

He really needed a drink.

* * * * *

At brunch time, Y/N teleported to the living room wearing her favourite pyjamas, which Tony had given to her almost a year earlier.

“Honey, I don’t think the fabric will resist much longer.” He noticed.

When they met, Tony know that the girl was _kinda_ tall, but she was growing up quite fast in his concept – not that he knew how much a teen could grow up, but he had his own concept. Soon the green top wouldn’t fit on her shoulders, and the cotton pants were already above her ankles, not mentioning that it was already stretched on her hips and bust.

 _“Hell… She’s already growing up?”_ Tony asked himself. “ _When did she stop being that freckled face kid?”_

“If you don’t like your other pyjamas we can…”

“I like them.” She blushed. “I just like this one more. “

Tony didn’t understand, but it was because of him.

That was his first ever gift for her and meant a lot for the girl. She couldn’t let go from it that easily.

They had pizza for brunch.

For a girl of her age and size, Y/N ate a lot, like a soldier, and he imagined it was due to her powers. Unhappily, he couldn’t see a doctor to answer his questions, and it wasn’t like that Professor Xavier was around.

After three whole boxes of pizza and a satisfied daughter, he stood up.

“So, I planned your day.” He smiled. “You’re going to a spa with Pepper this afternoon and we’ll have dinner together later. Then, I have a gift for you. “

She seemed surprised.

“It sounds a lot.” She blushed,

Of course, it did. That day also marked the day they met.

“I can cancel the plans.” His eyes got wide.

Tony had been so excited about being a father that forgot she wasn’t used to so much, and how new things could be scary for her.

“I just thought we would spend the day together. It’s okay if you’re busy… “

“No.” He shouted out, realising his voice was a bit too loud. “I mean… I’m not. “

He had cancelled most of his plans to be with her.

“We can lie on the couch and watch some cartoons. “

She nodded.

“Good… Good. I’m… I’m just gonna make a call. Go brush your teeth, darling. “

When she obeyed, he called Pepper, telling her to cancel the afternoon plans, including his schedule.

30 minutes later, he was in his own pyjamas, side by side with his daughter watching The Powerpuff Girls.

Who’d say the girl liked those kinds of cartoons?

“Daddy.” She yawned loud enough for him to hear.

“Yes, love?” He looked at her.

In response, Y/N just laid her head on his lap, making him smile.

Tony’s hand slowly moved to her hair, playing with the locks. It was the first time she called him daddy, even – and especially – after saying she would never do it.

 _“Shit.”_ He thought to himself. He’d never let anyone else call him daddy again. That word – that word completely **full** of meaning – now belonged to his daughter, and no one else.

* * *

When Pepper walked in, she was surprised to see Y/N and Tony asleep in front of the TV and didn’t lose time, taking a picture of them in the situation. They were so adorable.

“Tony.” She called. “Tony? “

The man jumped, waking the girl too.

“I’m awake.” They announced together and the woman laughed.

“It’s 6 pm.” She warned them. “I was wondering if you needed help picking your dress, Y/N.”

The teen nodded, still a bit sleepy.

Y/N wasn’t exactly good with dressing up but seemed really interested in fashion since Tony had told her she would make public apparitions soon. Their evening would probably be spotted by the paparazzi.

She usually didn’t wear makeup too, not even eye shadow or more than lip gloss. She didn’t care for that, and Tony also considered her too young. Personally, she preferred to read engineering magazines in comparison to fashion magazines, although Pepper could see the hidden influence of her father on that aspect.

45 minutes later, the three left in a car that he had decided to drive instead of asking Hogan to take them there.

“Where are we going?” Y/N asked curiously.

“Well, this is a surprise.”

She rolled her eyes and he laughed. On the back seat, Pepper smiled a little, not wanting to interrupt their moment. Minutes later, they got to the restaurant and the girl’s mouth opened in surprise.

It was a fancy Italian restaurant that had called her attention many times when they passed by.

“May I?” He offered her his arm before they entered.

“Oh, thank you.” She smiled before they entered.

He did the same to Pepper, and they soon were greeted and guided to an isolated table at the balcony, and a waiter quickly walked to their direction.

“Good evening, I am Adam I’ll be at your service today.” He put the menus on the table. “You can call me when you are ready to order. “

“Thank you.” Pepper smiled.

He left and Tony looked at his daughter.

“Do you want any help, love?”

Y/N frowned.

“Yeah, I don’t… I don’t know what to order. “

He smiled and pointed one of the options.

“I’m sure you’ll like this one.” He affirmed. “Can I order for you? “

“Yes, please.” She blushed.

“Pepper.” The millionaire looked at his assistant. “Are you ready to order? “

“Sure. “

He waved to the waiter and ordered, knowing the food would come quickly.

* * *

The evening was great. They ate and talked until the time to leave came. Later, he drove Pepper back to her apartment and took his daughter to a private beach he had recently bought.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered, looking at the sea.

Behind her, Tony only had time to hold the fruitcake – her favourite flavour – an assistant gave to him before she turned around.

“Happy birthday, love. I hope it wasn’t totally disappointing. “

She was surprised, and her eyes were full of tears. If someone said to her – before Tony and after her parents’ deaths – that she would feel so happy and welcome in a new family, she would never believe.

“Oh, dad.” She sighed.

Tony blushed, nervous. She just meant so much for him…

The cake started levitating, surprising him, and landed on the simple table behind him.

“Thank you.” Y/N hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much. “

“You’re welcome, love.” He closed his eyes, holding her tight. “I love you. “

“I love you too. “

They ate there, watching the city under their feet until late night when they reached home.

“I have something for you.” He warned her as they walked to the garage.

“Really?”

“It’s your first birthday.” He laughed. “Let me spoil you a little. Besides, I just became a dad. I’m having my moment. “

Y/N rolled her Y/E/C eyes, but didn’t protest.

“Close your eyes, and only open them when I tell you to. “

“Sir, yes sir.”

He laughed as she obeyed; walking forward and uncovering the bike he had taken the time to build.

“Okay, ready?” He pushed the object until it was in front of her. “You can look now.“

Her eyes snapped open, and the gift sparkled before her.

“A bike.” He opened his arms. “With training wheels, ‘cause I know you’ve never ridden a bike before. “

Tony was almost jumping in excitement.

“I spent the last month building it from zero. I know Y/F/C is your favourite colour, so I made it this colour. It’s totally safe and exclusive. I gotta teach you how to ride a bike before you go to school, it’s like…

When his gaze met her, he froze.

She was crying.

“Honey…”

“That’s the best birthday I’ve ever had.” She sobbed. “I’ve never… I… “

He rushed to hold her.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” He kissed her forehead. “I know. I feel the same way, “

She smiled.

He was the best dad.

The best.


End file.
